


random text fics

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [26]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Romance, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Texting, Twins, Usernames, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Literally the title and tags will be updated. Majority of these won’t be related unless stated otherwise. Many pairings and friendships to be seen. These are short and dumb. Maybe suggest some ideas to use or who you want to see. I'm pretty open to anything. Just don't suggest pairings. I'll do those on my own time.
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Short Story Assemble [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	random text fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has a crush on his sister's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User names:   
> Kagamine Len = Thing 2/Len  
> Kagamine Rin = Thing 1/OrangeCrusher/Rin  
> Gumi = CarrotQueen/Gumi

_ [Private Chat between  _ **_Thing 1_ ** _ and  _ **_Thing 2_ ** _ ] _

**Thing 2:** RIN!!

**Thing 1:** ya?

**Thing 2: i** need ur help ;-;

**Thing 2:** …

u?

u need  **_my_ ** help?

**Thing 2:** yes, yes i do

**Thing 1:** omg

never thought i see this day coming

**Thing 2:** Rin, i’m serious

**Thing 1:** wait, give me a while 2 process

_ [five minutes later] _

**Thing 1:** k, im good

so wat do u need from big sis?

**Thing 2:** wait, now it’s embaressing 

*embarrassing 

**Thing 1:** whatever it is i wont laugh

**Thing 2:** kay, last time you said that, you ended up laughing

**Thing 1:** that was in the past lil brother

**Thing 2:** that was 2 weeks ago

**Thing 1:** whatever

this time, i promise im not gonna laugh

**Thing 2:** fine

*takes deep breathe*

i have a crush

**Thing 1:** on who?

**Thing 2:** ur bff

**Thing 1:** miku?

**Thing 2:** no, ur other one

**Thing 1:** gumi?

**Thing 2:** …

yeah

…

uh...

rin??

big sis?

u ok?

**Thing 1:** OMG U HAVE A CRUSH ON GUMI?!?!?!

OMG IM SO HAPPY 4 U OMG OMG OMG

**Thing 2:** wosh, calm down, rin!

**Thing 1:** OMG ONG

**Thing 2:** rinn!!!!

stop!

**Thing 1:** sry sry

gimme a moment

_ [two minutes later] _

**Thing 2:** rin?

**Thing 1:** sry, back now

so, what do u nee my help for?

need

**Thing 2:** just dont tell her?

for now at least

**Thing 1:** got it

wait, someone just texted me. brb

**Thing 2:** k

* * *

_ [Private chat between  _ **_OrangeCrusher_ ** _ and  _ **_CarrotQueen_ ** _ ] _

**CarrotQueen:** hi rin

**OrangeCrusher:** hey gumi

wats up?

**CarrotQueen:** got smth 2 tell u

**OrangeCrusher:** wat is it?

**CarrotQueen:** promise you won’t laugh?

**OrangeCrusher:** mhm

**CarrotQueen:** ok

…

i like ur brother

a lot

**OrangeCrusher:** aw thats so cue!

cute

**CarrotQueen:** ahh thxs!

but dont tell him yet, pls!

**OrangeCrusher:** i promise!

but i have an idea how to get u together

**CarrotQueen:** rlly? How?

**OrangeCrusher:** just wait

* * *

_ [Rin created new group chat] _

_ [Rin added  _ **_Len_ ** _ and  _ **_Gumi_ ** _ ] _

**Rin:** hi!

**Len:** hi rin

**Gumi:** hi len! :D

**Len:** oh, hi gumi :)

* * *

_ [Private Chat between  _ **_Thing 1_ ** _ and  _ **_Thing 2_ ** _ ] _

**Thing 1:** u so like her

**Thing 2:** shut jup

*up

* * *

_ [Chat with Rin, Len, and Gumi] _

**Rin:** just wanted 2 know if either of u r free on sat?

**Len:** i am

**Gumi:** same

**Rin:** great, cause i’m not!

enjoy ur date guys!

_ [Rin has left the chat] _

**Len:** did

did she just set us up on a date?

**Gumi:** yeah

so, uh…

what do u feel like doing?

**Len:** wanna go to the new arcade?

only if ur up for it!

**Gumi:** yeah, totally! :D

**Len:** kay, see u then!

**Gumi:** see u!

* * *

_ [Private chat between Thing 1 and Thing 2] _

**Thing 2:** u ass

**Thing 1:** u mean ‘thanks”

**Thing 2:** love you sis

**Thing 1:** love you 2 bro


End file.
